My Story
by Reihika
Summary: ditengah hujan, Miyuki merenungi apa yang barusan ia lihat. "apa benar mereka pacaran?"


**My Story**

 **Diamond no Ace** © Terajima- _sensei_

 **Warning:** Typo(s), gak nyambung, homo, OOC! dll.

 **Pairing:** MiyuSawa + MeiSawa

—Don't Like, Don't Read—

* * *

Langit yang biru dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan tubuh membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang cocok untuk latih tanding dengan Inashiro. Mei membuat para pemukul Seido kalah telak. Tidak ada yang bisa mencetak poin hingga inning ke-9, begitu juga dengan Furuya, Sawamura dan Kawakami yang sudah berusaha agar Inashiro tidak mencetak angka satupun. Pertandingan itu pun usai dengan skor 0-0. Hingga langit pun berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Petir-petir sudah mulai bermunculan, membuat Inashiro harus segera kembali.

"Eijun!"

Orang yang merasa nama terpanggil itupun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"ada apa Narumiya- _san_?" tanya Sawamura

"tak perlu pakai ' _san_ ' panggil saja Narumiya, kalau mau langsung panggil Mei saja tak apa, Eijun." ujar Mei

Sawamura yang dipanggil dengan nama depannya itu langsung _blushing_ seketika.

"aw aw aw~ manis sekali hingga memerah seperti itu...~" goda Mei

"AKU GAK MEMERAH! LA-LAGI PULA ADA APA, MEI- _SAN_?!" teriak Sawamura

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu pakai ' _san_ ', Eijun." Ujar Mei

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Berisik tau!" ujar si mata empat—Miyuki Kazuya—mendatangi mereka.

"tsk." Mei mendecak sebal akan kedatangan Miyuki. Tiba-tiba Mei mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sawamura dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"lain kali kita lanjut ya, Ei- _chan_!" ujar Mei dengan berkedip lalu meninggalkan Sawamura—yang membeku— dan Miyuki —yang mengeluarkan aura hitam— menuju ke bisnya.

.

* * *

.

Semua tim _baseball_ sudah kembali ke asrama, semua. Termasuk Sawamura. Dan kecuali, Miyuki. Disini, di tengah lapangan. Miyuki berdiri menghadap ke langit yang sedang menangis. Merenungi apa yang ia lihat. Mei mencium Sawamura dipipi. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat miyuki seperti ini. Ada rasa gelisah, marah, sedih semua tercampur aduk.

" _mereka saling memanggil nama depan. Terlihat akrab. Mei mencium pipi Sawamura. Mungkin Mei menyukai Sawamura. Mungkin juga mereka sudah berpacaran. Ini tak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi perasaan apa ini? Apakah aku menyukai Sawamura?"_ batin Miyuki.

.

* * *

.

Makan malam di kantin asrama itu memang menyenangkan, apalagi bersama dengan anggota tim, bisa sambil cerita-cerita tentang _baseball_ atau pertandingan di musim yang kan datang. Daripada Miyuki galau, ia memberanikan diri untuk membahas yang tadi.

"Sawamura" ujar miyuki yang duduk disebelah Sawamura

" _Nani Senpai?_ " tanya Sawamura masih dengan menggunyah makanannya.

"Mei tadi..."

Ucapan Miyuki sukses membuat Sawamura tersedak dan memerah. Sungguh, mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu disaat yang tidak tepat. Sawamura langsung menoleh ke arah Miyuki, dan sekarang Sawamura _shock_. Ia tak percaya bisa melihat raut wajah _Senpai_ —kesayangannya—sedih. Bola mata dibalik frame hitam itu memancarkan rasa sedih yang belum pernah Miyuki lihatkan.

" _Se-Senpai_?! Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?! Apakah kau sakit?! Perlu ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?!" Suara Sawamura naik satu oktaf membuat teman-teman yang lain langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Miyuki langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. "aku tak a—"

BRUK

" _Senpai!"_ Sawamura berusaha menangkap Miyuki yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Miyuki!" Kuramochi langsung menghampirinya, ia langsung memegang dahi miyuki.

"seperti ia terkena demam." Ujar kuramochi. Tanpa banyak kata kuramochi langsung menaruh lengan miyuki ke belakang lehernya, membawa miyuki langsung ke ruang kesehatan dan diikuti Sawamura dibelakangnya.

Setibanya diruang kesehatan, kuramochi langsung menidurkannya di atas kasur dan seketika menoleh ke Sawamura.

"Tenanglah Sawamura. Nanti juga demamnya turun. Lagian ini juga salah Miyuki. Tadi aku melihatnya melamun dilapangan sambil menatapi langit. Jelas-jelas ini salahnya karna hujan-hujan." Jelas Kuramochi

"ta-tapi _senpai_ " terlihat jelas diraut muka Sawamura bahwa ia sungguh khawatir.

"lagian ada apa dengan kalian? Jarang miyuki melamun seperti itu." Tanya kuramochi

"Ano ne _senpai_ , sebenarnya..."

Sawamura pun menjelaskan kejadian yang dilakukan oleh Mei tadi. Mendengar cerita Sawamura membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Kuramochi. Sekarang ia jelas mengerti mengapa Miyuki melamun dibawah hujan seperti itu.

"Narumiya kah... ya sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Lebih baik kau menjaga Miyuki disini." Saran Kuramochi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sawamura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _aku ini dimana? Semua serba putih"_ dengan perlahan miyuki membuka kelopak matanya

"Ah! Kazuya! Kau sudah sadar?!" suara yang tak asing bagi Miyuki itumenyapanya.

"Eijun! Eijun! Bangun! Kazuya sudah sadar!" orang itu membangunkan Sawamura yang sedang tertidur dipinggiran kasur.

Perlahan juga Sawamura membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat seseorang yang telah membangunkannya.

"Mei? Kau sudah ada disini?" tanya Sawamura

"bersyukurlah karna sekarang ini hari minggu. Jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat kesini. Hump" ujar Mei dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Mei? Kau kah itu?" tanya Miyuki dengan lemah

" _Senpai,_ lebih baik jangan banyak bicara dulu." Ujar sawamura dengan nada khawatirnya.

"iya, Kazuya." Ujar Mei mendekati Miyuki.

"Sedang apa kau di Seido?" tanya miyuki

"tentu saja menjengukmu!" jawab Mei

"kau tau dari mana kalau aku sedang sakit?"

"Ei- _chan_ mengirimiku sms kalau kau sedang sakit. Dia sungguh khawatir padamu, sehingga di sms pun aku tau kalau ia menangis karna terlalu khawatir kepadamu."

"AKU TAK MENANGIS!"

Ejekan-ejakan terus melayang dari mulut Mei dan Sawamura. Miyuki yang melihat mereka begitu akrab hanya tersenyum pahit. " _mungkin mereka beneran pacaran_ " batin Miyuki.

"KAU AJA YANG TIDAK PEKA, _BAKA_ EIJUN!"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK PEKA?! LALU SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN _BAKA_ HA?!"

"KAU TIDAK PEKA AKAN PERASAANKU! AKU INI MENYUKAIMU, _BAKA!_ "

DEG

Miyuki yang mendengar Mei berkata seperti itu langsung _speechless_. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau mereka belum pacaran. Itu berarti masih ada kesempatan bagi Miyuki. Sawamura yang mendengarnya pun langsung terdiam. Dan seketika ruang itu hening.

"Kau selalu melihat, Kazuya. Setiap kali kita pergi jalan-jalan, kau selalu bercerita tentang Kazuya. Kau bilang kau masuk seido karna ingin bertemu Kazuya. Bahkan, kau bilang padaku kalau kau menyukai Kazuya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Ini semua berawal dari kekalahan Seido dari Inashiro waktu musim panas lalu. Mei yang melihat pitcher dengan kuda-kuda unik itu, membuatnya ingin mengenalya lebih jauh. Setelah pertandingan, Mei mendatangi Sawamura untuk bertukar e-mail dan Sawamura pun mengiyakan._

 _Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bertukar e-mail. Narumiya-san si pengirim dan Eijun si pembalas. Mulai dari bertukar e-mail hingga jalan bareng. Jika Mei sedang bosan, pasti ia mengajak Sawamura tuk jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo setiap hari minggu. Suatu hari, Mei mulai menyadari bahwa ia terlibat dalam cinta terlarang. Narumiya Mei jatuh cinta pada seorang pitcher dari Seido_ — _Sawamura Eijun_.

 _Jalan-jalan bersama orang yang disuka itu dapat mengubah mood. Dan itu berlaku untuk Mei. Ketika jalan-jalan, mereka selalu membicarakan apapun yang mereka sukai dan itu selalu membuat mood si_ blonde _bagus, kecuali jika topiknya tentang Miyuki Kazuya._

" _ngomong-ngomong, catcher Seido juga berskill lho! Gak cuma Masa-san dari sekolahmu saja yang berskill!"_

" _eh... Kazuya kah?"_

" _YUP! Dulu waktu SMP, aku melihat fotonya di majalah sport. Bahwa ia catcher yang jenius dan bisa menangkap apapun lemparannya! Karna itulah aku masuk Seido! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan ingin menjadikannya pasangan battery!"_

" _ah. Souka..."_

 _Semenjak saat itu, Sawamura lebih sering membicarakan Miyuki ketika mereka sedang pergi. Mulai dari keseharian Miyuki di asrama hingga saat bermain di lapangan. Dan itu membuat Mei merasa terganggu. Hingga suatu saat sebuah pernyataan muncul._

" _Ne, Narumiya-san. Menurutmu jika aku bilang pada Miyuki-senpai bahwa aku menyukainya... apakah dia akan menerimaku?"_

 _Bagaikan pisau yang menusuk tubuh, kini Narumiya Mei sedang merasakan patah hati yang sangat mendalam. Ia tak menyangka jika Sawamura akan bertanya seperti itu. Orang yang ia sukai, bertanya sekaligus memberikan pernyataan bahwa 'dia' menyukai orang lain. Betapa hancurnya hati seorang Narumiya Mei. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa._

"— _ya-san..."_

" _Narumiya-san... oiiii... ada apa? Tiba-tiba diam seperti itu."_

" _ah tidak ada apa-apa. Hmm.. mungkin Kazuya akan menerimamu." Jawab Mei tersenyum pahit. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya tersenyum dengan manis. Semanis apapun senyuman itu, tetap saja terasa menyakitkan bagi Mei._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"A-AKU TAK BILANG SEPERTI ITU, BAKA!" teriak Sawamura. Meskipun Sawamura berkata seperti itu, tapi dapat terlihat jelas rona merah di pipinya.

"KAU MENGATAKANNYA, BAKA! KAU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN WAKTU ITU!" bentak Mei.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MENGATAKANNYA!" bela Sawamura.

Rasa frustasi pun mulai menjalar ke tubuh Mei. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah adu mulut dengan si keras kepala ini.

"Arg! Sudahlah aku pergi. Maaf sudah menganggu pagi-pagi. Cepatlah sembuh, Kazuya." Ujar Mei lalu pergi meninggal ruang kesehatan.

Canggung. Inilah yang terasa di ruang kesehatan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"apakah yang dibilang Mei itu benar, Sawamura?" tanya Miyuki sambil memegang leher bagian belakang.

"te-tentang apa, se-senpai?" nada terbata-bata keluar jelas dari mulut Sawamura.

"apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Miyuki pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sawamura. Sawamura yang menyadari itu langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Menghindar dari tatapan si catcher. Bingung mau menjawab apa, si pitcher memilih untuk diam.

"Eijun, _Suki_."

Dua kata. Hanya dua. Dapat membuat wajah si pitcher merah seperti tomat. Sawamura memberanikan diri tuk melihat wajah pasangan batterynya. Secara perlahan-lahan menggerakan kepalanya tuk menghadap Miyuki. Dan kini, Sawamura melihat tatapan yang sangat intens dari Miyuki membuat wajahnya lebih merah lagi. Saat ini, Sawamura Eijun hanya dapat memikirkan dua kata yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

" _ore mo._ "

Miyuki yang mendengar itu langsung menarik lengan Sawamura. Memeluknya erat seakan ia tak ingin membagi Eijun nya dengan orang lain. Puas dengan memeluk Eijun nya, kini ia mencium lembut bibir Eijun.

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

Hoi~ xD

Saya Ndong~ masih baru :'3

Ini fanfic pertama buat fandom Daiya xD

Saya kekurangan asupan ;;u;; akhirnya coba bikin asupan sendiri :'v

Butuh teman buat ngomongin MiyuSawa gak punya temen buat ngomongin Daiya :''

Temen-temenku gak ada yang suka Daiya ;;u;;

Ayo ngobrol bareng :''D

Facebook atau Twitter gitu :

Fb : Ndong-Chan Reihika Ouji-Sama

Twitter : Ndongchan_

Haruskah ku buat multichap? Atau lebih baik oneshot aja?

Mind to review? :

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu :


End file.
